The Wise Lover
by NoMoreFun
Summary: A letter that represents the mind's struggle to fathom true love.


Dear Hedwig

Last night you made me feel like a woman like nobody had ever done before. I am more thrilled than a stapled tooth. Your tongue was like instead of being a mug, it was a curtain inside a stuffed toy. You know, that kind of like. The love like. We are lovelike in our souls between the voids of the oceans tears. Mine is the sun, and thine is the suffering.

When we were between, purify me. That was not the point. The point is that there is the book. That book. That which your soul was under. Are you failing? You can't keep up this façade, you aren't paralysed. You know that I will always hate you. I hate your guts. I fill rip your teeth out. You know that I wouldn't. This is because I am dead.

The tasks to music. They know music. That also my expensive one because you never have the leccato the we know that also to the knowledge. No, but they know, what would mean. It seems that one or. We are. Not if they are in him thinks to me that you understand. It falls to the ill person who I to the cover around mine owns the language, the rest of the dog in the sphere. Then the following one. I demand that you must die. If these were not only those, the one that we knew, the days was because one and not played him of the railroad but is in dream. And therefore you are the thoughts. Yes.

I hate to break it to you, so ignore it. I am nuked. There isn't that much to know other than that. I am scattered by your lights, in the doom. Think of me. Think of licking me. Licking my nose, you little you. I think you're a heart in a gut. You are twisted into the world of science. With no harm done. It's all about being musical. You know the music. That which you as well my dear. The well wisher. The drums. The balls of. I am but a banana like centurion drinking random words. Then again, I could be lying.

Lick me again, you know that it is a mutually beneficial outcome. Oh lick me. Lick me like you have never licked the Thames. We all know you've done it. Even you know it. Not you, but you. You know what I mean. It seems that this is universal. We are universal. You are not going to regret my lick. There is a sick man in the door, and he wants to cast a spell. He will cast it away and wish it was never there. For he is always destined to wish, unlike you, by dearest.

Because the whole series both in the love are disc of a valve. It rains. Of the initial of that it is of one another thing, it found throughout the world in hot climates. It has an ill man and would want to play a destiny. With if this production in the film the creation of a simple organization of Massachusetts.

A great cup. A type volume a title of people. Tomorrow it would find a diverse type the cup my value of the initial end? I absorbed with the thought. The end downwards to calm me for the low end, of the external part that had a party in my private space. I pressed a useless sphere of the effort and continued reading the internal message. I one that I scared too much the end to think somebody to me thought to the scare something. Same then I have determined, because I have taken the care more. I took an ultimatum. I caught the two cups beyond mine and was to the kitchen. The covered south I occurred return, the end to consider all the people, who were beyond this and of the same video during stays. I drained the index in the symbolic cable and for the cups in the disc.

It is silence. You know that I think it is a CACOPHONY, but I am asleep. And so you are too. I think hat that I love you. I know what you are thinking. But yes. I think hat I love you. Not you, the hat. That you are wearing. It is as good a reason as any. Then again, there are no reasons, except good reasons. Bad reason is plea. Hatred is this. You are hate Hedwig.

Position to the protection of the protection I love you. No, the protection of the protection. These capacities. It is a as good reason as. To another pagination, a reason, the conclusive reasons did not exclude it here. The false reason is objection. The aversion is this one is aversion of Hedwig. They are the circuits of the connection, what and transforms into the front of the magnet. When to travel, their aid of intelligence increases their use, but at the same time, its project of the true nature nondesired the attention of the church.

This is a one tribes, and they are oppose the magnet. As they travel, her wisdom helps increase his profits, but at the same time, her true nature draws unwanted attention from the church. Throughout the series, the two slowly fall in love. It is raining. It isn't quite original, and props to the fallen comrades who wrote it. The original meteor madness of my.

They unload a copy, this one is printed publication inside here, but it is not the searches of the payment in the anthropology and the society of the office of the school of the philosophy. The habits of the recommendation in the number of the paginations can use it (the office you to exceed) that she protect the author of the connection, variable that one who corrects is variable and the email has that to begin at the beginning of the execution. Thus the representative email will copy the nonsubstantial member of the national demand, if they had directed with the reason of the return, because it is, repaired, around the version printed east email.

I look out at the rain, and I don't think you understand. It sickens me to kiss my own tongue, the dog sits on the ball. Then the following. I wish you were to die. If it were not that those who we knew, those were not the days, you playing by train. You are a train. You are a big delightful train over the horizon. And for that, I pity you. For which there may never be such like thee. You are so archaic, like my halo. I look up to see nothing but a world without light. Universal waves. You know it is not quite.

Ciel was weak. We all knew that. But he would never have said that tomorrow.

It was a norm, Thursday very behind schedule because to the end of the scale my returned track to progress with since it considered the complexities of the effects of the executions of the line in the cause of the determination of a matrix, I much I considered a rectangle white disowned, around me with my value of the initial end within the addition I them seats downwards. Intriguer, I obtained that it progresses with in the end of the feet, the end ignited in the fear.

Furrow. Uproars of the plastic diffusion, my internal reinforcement of the effort. Still I have caused. He made to slip in pleasant and without unblocking. That he loses it so fastly of a way like outside, as if he never is internal here. Red luminous am stopped moved in the panic. They always condemn the fleeting cord of Ted for this cup? I began, interior of the exaggerated suffering of the distribution. More ahead than a another volatile sight quickly in the error of the white I average them the bit of the language, I tie my eyes and I had a great impact of the conclusion. He opens himself, than of the process alleviated, audible of was I they cups. I fell in my chair and considered, of which in the memory he would be the following. Recording.

There is something else, found in warm climates throughout the world. There is a sick man in the door, and he wants to cast a spell. With if this production in the film the creation of an organization of the simple mass. Yesterday the night that you stimulated to me, around me to believe here a woman, since everything had withstood all the. The fines fill on the enthusiasm this a fixed tooth. Its language was, like instead of, a cup, to be a currier's knife of the interior filled on the era of the toy.

They know, small like the love of gradice. They come to lack? They know whenever you hatred. Hatred its interior. It finishes to the rupture his teeth. They know that the one of the because they die them. Hatred thus to break it with you of him notionless. I come to ruin. Here this with the knowledge another this. They are dispersed by its luminous hands, in the unfavorable destiny. Load.

The students, than interest, the material can be used, of what she requested especially this service to be also mattered with the line, therefore their training of the organization of her did to the equipment of the employees of the prognosis. In the school of the philosophy within the position, after the small punishment of the launching he the progress of the instruction with the work of the delay of the evaluation are defined. The terminal of the evaluation of the work of the definition that the whole section of these variable ways is the reason.

They were in second, before it could enter the forces, the end to understand, what had also seen; 2 cups, to the joust of the apprehension. If it had credited also many shutdown here of the one that was safe, the complex step of the danger, a sensible confidence the new cup was gorge, that it had provided during the days. It was in agreement with the attack. It was not an agreement; the cup is aligned perfectly and the modified tea of the company in the average had. It had that to being truth. The Marauder or cup of Mysterious still has had in the execution. Not of era I the right totally, this meant whole number. What solidity of the era of the cup target that knows, was much that it had serious problems. It had to work fundamentalally to the furrow advanced.

But I still love you, and your weak little heart.

Love

Dudley Dursley


End file.
